Sonic and Sly's adventures in Racing world
by AndersonCooper01
Summary: Sonic had a friend in France, no one more than Sly Cooper and his cop Carmelita Fox, but racing world is open for then, so we expect lots of adventures for our characters! Couples: SonicXSally, TailsXFiona (slight TailsXCarmelita), SlyXCarmelita, ShadowXRouge, KnucklesXJulie-Su and more that you'll see through the story, this is my first time here at Fanfiction, so help me!


_A/N: Firstly, Hi, my real name is Anderson Gutierrez and my profile in Fanfiction is AndersonCooper01, I'm new to this Fanfic thingy, but just let your imagination let loose, and you can create a billion of stories, like this one I'm doing now, the story is the first crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, Sly Cooper and Gran Turismo, I wanted to continue Crasher88's story, but I just thought that it wasn't a good idea, then I rushed my imagination loose and made this story, hope you like it!_

**Sonic and Sly's adventures in racing world**

**Chapter 1: Monaco**

Sonic the Hedgehog, 25 years old, together with his friends and family: Tails, 18 years old; Sally, 24 years old; Knuckles, 26 years old; Shadow, 55 years old (apparently 20); Rouge, 19 years old and more of his friends, were going to Monaco, because Sonic had received a message from a friend of his, of name Sylvester Alexander Cooper, or simply, Sly Cooper, and a little cop that had a crush on Sly, Carmelita Montoya Fox, nickname? Carmy, that's how he and Sly call her, to a race of the Super GT that Tails was invited; when he heard about her, suddenly his checks INSTANTLY turned red, because, about the fact she's a fox, he already thought back at Fiona Fox, not knowing that Sonic would ACTUALLY bring her for a surprise to him, when they were on the plane, Tails pulled up the question:

Tails: Sonic?

Sonic: What Tails? I know you're nervous about Carmy, but-

Tails: Trully it's about her that I wanted to talk…

Sonic: I know, I saw you blushing because you think she looks like Fiona right?

Tails: Errrr… It's right that thing…

Sonic: Don't worry, about that… I just wanted to say that…

Tails: That?

Sonic: That… I'm guarding a surprise to you in Monaco, after your first race…

Tails had duvidated Sonic about that, he thinked to himself "What kind of surprise I can have?" as Sonic provisioned, he REALLY doesn't know about Fiona, who was on the last chair RIIIIIIGHT behind the plane so that Tails couldn't see her, when they got to Monaco, Sly and Carmelita were waiting for them.

Sly: _Bon Jour _my friend! Welcome to Monaco!

Sonic: Ha! Punctual as ever Sly!

Sly and Sonic made their usual handshake, but they had noticed that Tails had blushed REALLY HARD when he first saw Carmelita and her usual cop clothes, the jacket and the usual two-suit shown by the open jacket, Sly started:

Sly: Oh shit…

Sonic: *whispering* don't worry; I have a surprise to him. OK Tails, stop the blushing, you have a race to do!

Tails snapped out of the trance

Tails: Oh… OK, I'm going…

Carmelita: We could get my cop car for a convoy to the track!

They all got into the cop cars and gone in a convoy to the Monte Carlo street circuit. It was the Super GT, and Tails' car was already on the track, a yellow Nissan GTR race car, from the Takata Dome team, when they got to the track, Tails got in his car and drove to the starting line, he was the 6th in the grid, together with Ryo Watanabe, 7th in the grid, and Kenji Bushido, the rival of Ryo, that was in 2nd.

Commentors: Welcome to the 9th race of the Super GT! Today, we'll have a race trough Monaco, the beautiful streets of it, and the tightness of the track, makes this circuit a really tough challenge when it comes to overtaking, here's the starting grid!

The starting grid was shown (A/N: Here comes the OCs):

Pole: Kawasaki Shibaia; 2nd: Kenji Bushido

3rd: Wolf TFK; 4th: Nataya Kinaki

5th: Machine Alchemist; 6th: Miles Tails Prower

7th: Ryo Watanabe; 8th: Carla Watanabe

9th: Glare Alexia Michaels Souza; 10th: Junior Fox

11th: Beat the Hedgehog; 12th: Ryu Kawasaki

13th: Ryo the Fox; 14th: Manik the Hedgehog

Tails was really surprised to see that Sonic's brother was in the race!

Commentors: OK! The red lights flash on! Here comes the countdown!

5…

Tails pulled the first gear

4…

He rested the foot into the accelerator

3…

Suddenly, he noticed that someone was watching him

2…

The figure was really familiar, but brought a little of confiance to Tails

1…

He Smirked and…

GO!

He stepped the foot into the accelerator and launched himself into an perfect start and just a right shot to the 4th place!

Commenter 1: Wow! Tails had pulled out a great start as he jumped from 6th to 4th!

All of the cars passed the first corner at full acceleration when suddenly…

CRASH!

Commenter 2: OH! Crash involving Carla Watanabe and Junior Fox! Looks like both are out of the race, leaving only 12 cars to fight for a position!

During the entire race, Tails had made control of his position, he lost some and gained some, here's the lap static for his positions:

Lap 2/20: 5th place

Lap 3/20: 7th place

Lap 6/20: 10th place

Lap 12/20: 5th place

Lap 17/20: 2nd place

When he was 2nd, he realized that he would get the first place in a hard time, 'Cause he was on the last lap, the leader was Ryo's rival, Kenji, Tails was in 2nd, as the own Ryo was in 3rd place, Tails flooded the pedal and shoved a little Kenji's rear.

Commentors: Ow! Looks like Tails will shove Kenji 'till he gets his first place!

But Tails was precavited, and on the tunnel's turn he went on the inside and passed Kenji with ease.

Commentors: Wow! Tails had made a great overtaking and passed to the lead of the race, on the final lap!

Tails was defending his position against Kenji, but Ryo had slammed him and Kenji crashed on the chicane after the tunnel.

Commenter 1: OOHHH! Kenji's OUT! Ryo had really a rivalry against him!

Commenter 2: Yeah! We're on the final straight and Ryo doesn't want to pass Tails!

When the checkered flag advised the end of the race, the final standings were those:

Winner: Miles Tails Prower

2nd: Ryo Watanabe

3rd: Manik the Hedgehog

Tails went to the pit to party his first victory in Monaco!

Sonic: YEAH!

Knuckles: Really good Tails! Great job!

Sly: I guess he isn't a kid anymore!

Sally: Oh goody Tails you won!

Tails: *while hugging* Oh thanks guys! I'm really happy to have my first victory in Monaco!

But it was resting something… Tails' surprise!

Tails: But Sonic and that surprise?

Sonic: It was always with us! Look what was it!

When Sonic stepped aside, the first thing that hitted Tails was an adrenaline running really fast through his heart, he didn't believed that, standing in front of him, was Fiona Fox!

Tails: What?!

Tails was surprised; he couldn't even say a word!

Fiona: Ops… I forgot…

Tails was confused, but the feeling stopped when he froze at what happened… Fiona Fox just snogged him in the lips!

Then Sly said:

Sly: Phew! At least he won't take my Carmelita!

Everyone *Less Tails and Fiona*: SYLVESTER!

After that race, Tails had decided that he will be the happiest man in the world! Knowing that his love of the past, that didn't liked him, now is kissing him passionately! It was a happy day for a just single vulpine.

_A/N: And here's the first chapter of my first story! R&R to say if you liked it, and send me some tips for doing more stories, but this one isn't over! Signing off! For now!_


End file.
